


illicit affairs

by DeepBlueWritings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueWritings/pseuds/DeepBlueWritings
Summary: For you I would ruin myself, a million little times.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	illicit affairs

You were never like this.

So stupid.

Reckless and irrational. 

Yet one glimpse was all it took for your morals to melt into nothing. 

One glance that had turned into one kiss, that had turned into endless nights tangled in sheets.

And that was the thing about illicit affairs, and passionate secrets that could be mistaken for love.

They made you desperate for more.

It was late, he only came over when it was late. When the streetlights hid the soft glow of his LED, and your prying neighbors were fast asleep.

There was no formality when he arrived, it was an instant roar to life. The hollow in your chest filled and his mouth on yours. 

And you never needed anything more.

Violent and searching and needy and desperate were his kisses, and it was almost like he needed you too.

It’s a tumble and you're on the couch, hands scrambling and his pulling calculating stokes through your hair. It’s like a wildfire. To you at least. 

You wondered if he felt that same longing in whatever place his soul was stored. 

His mouth leaves yours, and the cold floods your face as he travels cool kisses across your face.

Perhaps this is what love was. All consuming and a glorious death by fire. Choking and screaming and endless. The haunting fact that you would do anything just for a glimpse into his eyes. Those grey eyes that swam and swirled and analyzed you to death. 

To oblivion.

You had never felt love like this before. 

Another kiss to your neck and you're ripped from your thoughts.

Nines is mindless in his ritual, kisses up your jaw and collar, in the quiet of the apartment. Although he seems disinterested, you know it’s his only way of affection. 

Obsessing.

The thought alone was enough to send shivers. He would never admit it, yet you knew he was just as obsessed with you as you him. That wild look that filled his eyes was often mimicked in yourself. That desperate hollow in your chest that could only be filled by him.

You were ruined. Reckless and ruined and devoted.

And you were in love.

“You’re thinking.” Nines pulls away, hovering above you. His face is slightly stern, grey eyes searching. His hair is thrown slightly out of place from his home in the small of your neck.

“Yes.” You breathe. There is no point in denying, he can see through you. 

He can always see right through you.

“Care to share with the class?” He questions, a slight smirk pulling at his face. The sinking in your chest prevents you from falling for his foreplay.

You pause. There was no point in denying. He always knew.

He had to know this too right?

“I would ruin myself for you.” You whisper, hoping he knows what it means. 

He stills, smirk gone. You wish you hadn’t said it, wish he didn’t always pry. Yet something in your heart knew this was avoidable, you were meant to be doomed like this, loving a machine.

Nines face is mere breaths from yours, yet his expression doesn’t change. LED a mindful yellow, he stares at you. 

“Then let it be a sweet ruin lover.”

And that was enough.

A sweet destruction.


End file.
